Ce sera toujours nous contre le monde
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare arrive dans les appartements du pape, impatient de dire à son père qu'il à la confession de Savonarola, quand il voit toute sa famille réunit autour de quelque chose. Avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agit, il sait. Le corps de son frère, Juan... Scène de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 reprise aux yeux de Cesare !


**Et revoilà un OS sur The Borgias, un ! :D Je reviens ici à des scènes plus douces entre Cesare et Lucrezia, et c'est un vrai plaisir ! Cela m'avait manquée ! Et je vais de nouveau écrire essentiellement sur eux 3**

**Donc ici je reprends une scène de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2, la scène où toute la famille Borgia est réunie autour du corps de Juan et où Cesare et Lucrezia affronte leur père. J'ai rajoutée une petite scène à la fin du OS qui m'est venu sur le coup de l'inspiration et qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi :D Et sinon, c'est toujours aux yeux de Cesare ! **

**Voilà voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, si cela vous plait, une petite review ? :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

><p>Cesare avançait d'un pas vif vers les appartements de son père dans le palais apostolique. En lui se disputait la joie à la frustration. Il avait les aveux de Savonarola, signé. Son père lui témoignerait enfin les mérites qu'il lui revient. Mais ces aveux étaient tout aussi faux, tout aussi hypocrite que la robe de cardinal sur un homme comme lui.<p>

Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Savonarola était un de ses rares hommes qui ne se briserait jamais. Il admirait ces hommes et leurs forces. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de garder leur esprit clair et leur santé mentale après une séance avec Micheletto. Mais cette résistance lui attirait trop d'ennuis. Il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Encore un péché. Cela dit, de faux aveux signés sa propre main faisait pâle figure face au meurtre de son frère.

Cesare chassa cela de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il mourrait d'envie de montrer ce parchemin à son père. Enfin aurait-il peut-être la chance de voir un peu de fierté dans les yeux de Rodrigo Borgia. Si le Saint-Père n'était pas satisfait à cet instant, il ne saurait comment lui plaire alors.

Cesare arriva dans les appartements et vit son père de profil, debout, regardant quelque chose devant lui. Cesare, submergé par l'excitation, lança immédiatement d'un ton triomphant tout en s'avançant vers lui :

- Très Saint-Père, je vous apporte la confession signée de l'hérétique Savonarola de Florence !

Cesare s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit dans la pièce plusieurs cardinaux mais aussi Giulia Farnèse, sa mère et Lucrezia, entourant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Tous se retournèrent à son entrée et le dévisagèrent, la mine grave. Cesare sentit le froid l'envahir et il regarda son père. Ce qu'il vit le glaça encore plus. Une douleur immense. Et cela lui confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà.

Finalement, il allait devoir songer à la mort de Juan, maintenant.

- Que s'est-il passée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement inquiète.

Comme si il ne le savait pas… Décidément, il était l'homme le plus hypocrite et le plus menteur de toute l'Italie. Il regarda la table de bois où était posée le corps, enveloppé d'un linge blanc et il sentit ses entrailles se tordre tandis qu'il serrait la confession de Savonarola dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir le corps. Les dernières images qu'il avait de Juan étaient son regard trahi et choqué. Son corps tombant dans le Tibre, s'évaporant dans l'obscurité du fleuve et de la nuit. Il sentait encore le couteau s'enfoncer comme dans du beurre dans le ventre de son frère. Il le sentait dans sa main, comme si il y était de nouveau, à cet instant.

- Il a été… repêché dans les eaux du Tibre, déclara doucement Rodrigo, la voix tremblante.

Cesare tourna son regard vers les trois femmes qui le dévisageait. Les yeux de Giulia étaient infiniment tristes et désolée, mais elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise. Ce qui était logique. Elle n'est pas une Borgia et n'avait pas vraiment de lien avec Juan. Elle devait se sentir comme une étrangère parmi cette famille... en deuil. Vanozza le regardait de son habituel regard d'aigle, qui lui donnait la sensation qu'elle le transperçait, comme à chaque fois que sa mère le regardait. Tout de suite, il se dit qu'elle le soupçonnait. Sa mère le connaissait si bien ! Peut-être n'était-ce que de la paranoïa mais cette impression ne le quittait plus.

Et Lucrezia… Lucrezia lui criait d'être prudent rien que par le regard. Elle savait très bien que c'était lui le meurtrier. Comment il l'avait tué, cela elle l'ignorait et il prendrait grand soin à ce qu'elle l'ignore toujours. Cesare ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse les détails. L'image qu'elle avait de lui était déjà bien assez assombrie comme ça. Certes, elle était d'accord, et il l'avait avant tout fait pour elle. Mais cela n'enlevait rien aux faits qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

- Des chiens… des chats… les enfants morts nés des prostituées… Et notre fils, balbutia Rodrigo, les sanglots vibrant dans sa voix.

Cesare ne fut pas étonné de voir dans quel état son père était. Il savait très bien que cela serait la plus grosse conséquence du meurtre de Juan, comme il l'avait dit à Lucrezia. Il sentit la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur. Oh, il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir tué Juan. Mais il avait horriblement mal à l'idée que si son père souffrait autant à cet instant, c'était uniquement par sa faute.

« Seigneur, comme j'aimerais pouvoir me détacher de vous, par moments… » Pensa sombrement Cesare à propos de son père en s'avançant dans la pièce et en congédiant les cardinaux d'un « Laissez-nous, éminences ». Ils n'avaient rien à faire là, ces cardinaux manipulateurs et comploteurs. Cesare eut envie de rire à cette pensée. Il était le pire de tous. Mais rire en cette occasion aurait été plus que mal accueilli.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard du corps enveloppé. Se dire que son frère était là… Juste sous ses yeux… Mort. Par sa faute. Il avait du mal à s'en rendre compte, à l'accepter. Il aurait préféré qu'on ne retrouve jamais le corps. Sa vue lui mettait l'esprit sens dessus dessous. Mais il savait bien, en le jetant dans le Tibre, qu'il avait une chance sur deux que le corps ne soit pas retrouvé.

Rodrigo poussa un sanglot déchirant et il vint passer ses bras autour du cou de Cesare afin de pleurer sur son épaule. Cesare sursauta, pris au dépourvu et il posa le bras sur celui de son père. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal qu'à cet instant. Son père ne le prenait que rarement dans ses bras. Mais pour la mort de Juan, il se jetait sur lui sans hésitation, cherchant du réconfort dans son fils aîné. Si il savait qu'il serrait contre lui le meurtrier de son précieux second fils…

Rodrigo s'éloigna quelque peu et secoua la tête, perdu avant de relever la tête, l'incompréhension régnant dans ses yeux :

- Qui ferait une chose pareille ? S'exclama-t-il vivement. Qui oserait ? Qui avait des raisons de lui faire du mal ?

Seigneur, tellement de monde. Cesare sentit la colère poindre un peu mais il tâcha de la repousser. Mais comment son père pouvait-il être à ce point aveugle au sujet de Juan… Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir quel être vil et lâche il avait été ? Le genre d'hommes qui se faisait assassiner tous les jours, vu qu'il s'attirait toujours des ennemis ! Des tas de personnes, des tas de personnes, voilà la réponse qu'il aimerait dire à son père. « Parce que vous étiez le seul à l'aimer. Le seul à ne pas le voir tel qu'il était vraiment » pensa rageusement Cesare. Mais il ne dit rien. Comment le pourrait-il alors que c'était lui, justement, l'assassin.

Mais alors la voix de sa soeur résonna froidement dans la pièce, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées :

- L'un de ceux à qui il en a fait, et ils sont nombreux.

Cesare se retourna, en même temps que son père. Oh non, Lucrezia… Ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Vraiment pas. Cela allait déclencher une véritable tempête.

- Comment ? Répliqua immédiatement Rodrigo, raidit. Qu'a-tu dit ?

Il s'éloigna de son père, ne disant rien, pour s'approcher de Lucrezia. Pas question de la laisser affronter son père toute seul. Il aurait préférée qu'elle évite de dire une phrase pareille, quand bien même il en mourrait d'envie aussi, car cela allait créer une discorde immense entre eux et leur père. Mais il était trop tard, alors il ferait face avec elle. Toute cette histoire, c'est eux qui l'ont commencée. Lucrezia se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir et essaya de revenir en arrière mais Cesare savait déjà que c'était impossible.

- Rien, Saint-Père.

- Répète ce que tu as dit, asséna Rodrigo, montant la voix de colère.

Il se plaça derrière elle, guettant le moindre débordement. Il ne prit toujours pas la parole car il sentait que maintenant qu'elle avait aussi compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus se rattraper, Lucrezia était déterminée à dire ce qu'elle pensait à son père.

- Vous avez demandé qui ferait une telle chose, dit-elle durement en s'approchant quelque peu, fixant son père droit dans les yeux de l'autre côté de la table de bois où reposait Juan. La réponse est de nombreuses personnes, Saint-Père. En vérité, beaucoup de gens.

Rodrigo semblait ne rien entendre aux paroles de sa fille.

- Nous ne comprenons pas, bafouilla le pape, en regardant vers Giulia et Vanozza, comme pour leur demander si Lucrezia était folle.

Bien sur que non, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment pourrait-on vouloir du mal à l'irréprochable Juan ? Peut-être que finalement entendre enfin la vérité allait lui faire du bien. Il doutait que cela lui ouvre vraiment les yeux, mais celui lui ferait peut-être prendre conscience que son fils préféré était loin d'être un saint.

- Ici gît ton frère, murmura le pape en montrant le corps de Juan. Poignardé, tué de sang froid ! Et tu… tu… tu parle comme si…

Rodrigo perdit ses mots et Cesare sentit de nouveau le poignard dans sa main. Cette étrange sensation fantôme le hanterait-il toute sa vie ? De sang froid, non vraiment pas, non. Il avait tué Juan le sang bouillant, à vif, plutôt. Et il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit ensuite. L'image de son frère lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit tandis qu'il était assis sur le lit dans sa chambre, les mains tremblantes.

- De nombreuses personnes ? Répéta Rodrigo, complètement ahuri mais sa voix remonta vite, la colère la rendant dangereuse. C'est bien ce que tu as osé dire ? Te compterait-tu parmi leur nombre ?

- Pourquoi tant de… commença Lucrezia mais Cesare intervint cette fois-ci et dit d'une voix prévenante :

- Saint-Père…

- Laisse-là parler ! Hurla alors Rodrigo en foudroyant son fils du regard, un regard qui tétanisa Cesare.

Même lors de ces pires colères, il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Tachant d'oublier sont trouble, il s'apprêta à ne pas prendre compte du cri de son père et à lui répliquer de se calmer quand la voix de Lucrezia hurla à son tour, pleine de rage, de souffrance et de ressentiment :

- Que voulais-vous m'entendre dire ? Vous savez parfaitement ce qu'il m'a fait ! Ce qu'il m'a pris, vous le savez tous ! Et vous, vous l'avez laissez faire, pour l'honneur de la famille ! Oui, j'ai souhaiter sa mort à d'innombrables reprises. Et aujourd'hui, vous voudriez me voir le pleurer ? Je m'en excuse, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle se retourna, les joues baignées de larmes mais parfaitement calme et s'éloigna du corps. Cesare lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui, lui serrant les doigts afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il se sentait si fier, à cet instant. Jamais il n'avait vu sa soeur aussi forte. Aussi brave, bien plus brave que lui. Elle avait besoin de dire cela à voix haute, il ne savait que trop bien que cela l'avait rongé, de devoir faire semblant auprès de Juan durant tout ces mois alors qu'elle brûlait de haine après la mort de Paolo. Cesare savait aussi que c'était elle qui était responsable de la chute du lustre.

Lucrezia le lui avait confiée après le départ de Juan en Espagne, alors qu'il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre et qu'il l'avait trouvée, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, la mine défaite mais aussi pleine de rage. Elle lui avait tout dit, cette nuit là et il en avait autant abasourdi que épaté. Finalement, c'était elle la plus forte des Borgia. La plus féroce si on touchait à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Mais contrairement a elle, il n'avait pas regretté qu'elle ait échouée. Cela aurait finit par la tourmenter.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il leva les yeux vers le pape, qui était sans voix face aux paroles blessantes de sa fille. Jamais Rodrigo n'avait semblé aussi perdu. Ne trouvant quoi dire à Lucrezia, le regard choqué et haineux de Rodrigo se porta vers son fils et il lui demanda, menaçant :

- Et toi ? C'était ton frère ! Où sont tes larmes ?

Lucrezia leva les yeux vers Cesare et même si il ne parvenait pas à quitter le regard de son père, il sentit qu'elle attendait qu'il lui tienne tête aussi. A cet instant, il sentit qu'elle avait quelques craintes qu'il l'abandonne. Elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire pour cela. Jamais il ne la laisserait tomber, même face à leur père. Surtout face à leur père.

- Serait-tu de pierre ? Murmura le pape, en dévisageant Cesare.

- J'ai déjà tant pleuré pour lui que je n'ai plus de larmes, déclara Cesare avec force. Maintes et maintes fois, je… Je l'ai vu échouer et faillir et j'ai tant pleuré ! Vous le savez, vous étiez là. Et cependant… Vous lui accordiez toutes vos faveurs !

Cesare avait garder cela en travers de la gorge et cela lui fit un bien fou de le dire à voix haute. Lucrezia regarda son père et exerça une pression sur la main de Cesare, lui montrant à son tour son soutien, dont il avait autant qu'elle avait besoin du sien à cet instant. Il n'avait pas pardonné à son père d'avoir passer l'éponge sur le siège de Forli alors qu'il avait eu connaissance de tout les faits et de tout les mensonges de son fils. Toujours son préféré, toujours le favori, toujours le plus aimé. Alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Oh non, Cesare ne culpabilisait pas, quand bien même la douleur envahissait de plus en plus le regard de son père et que ce regard lui brisait le cœur. Il ne regrettait rien. Juan était enfin à sa place : dans une tombe.

Le Saint-Père sembla achevé par les dernières paroles de Cesare et il s'approcha du corps de Juan, le regardant un peu et Cesare vit à la crispation de sa mâchoire que jamais il n'avait été autant furieux et blessé de toute sa vie. Cesare avait mal pour son père mais il se sentait tout à fait près à affronter sa colère.

- L'un comme l'autre, articula lentement Rodrigo, la voix plus haineuse que jamais. Nous vous demandons expressément de vous tenir jusqu'à nouvel ordre hors de notre vu !

Leur père avait pris sur lui pour se retenir de leur hurler ces mots au visage, Cesare comme Lucrezia s'en rendirent compte. La haine et la rage qui brillait dans les yeux de leur père en les regardant firent mal. Mais c'était le prix à payer, et cela Cesare le savait très bien, et il en avait prévenu Lucrezia. Dès l'instant où il avait pris la décision de tuer Juan, il savait ce que cela engendrerait.

Cesare se retourna et poussa doucement Lucrezia à le suivre, qui fixait son père, l'air résolue mais lasse. Elle le suivit et tout deux s'éloignèrent de leur famille, quittant la pièce, et au milieu du couloir, il lui prit la main et la serra tandis qu'ils s'avançaient, s'éloignant des appartements du pape. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à parler, chacun se sentant mal de leur secret, de leur dispute avec leur père, mais se sentant aussi libérée de trop de sentiments accumulés.

Cesare ignorait bien si leur père leur pardonnerait véritablement ses mots un jour. Il y serait probablement obligé. Rodrigo avait besoin d'aimer ses enfants. Et maintenant que Gioffre était loin avec sa femme et que Juan est mort, il n'avait personne d'autres que Cesare et Lucrezia. Au détour d'un couloir, Lucrezia leva les yeux vers Cesare, ce qu'il sentit et il la regarda à son tour. La gratitude qu'il y lit lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait vraiment craint de devoir affronter leur père seule lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole.

Cesare lui sourit et souleva leurs mains jointes afin d'embrasser les doigts de Lucrezia. Elle lui rendit son sourire et des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Cesare s'arrêta alors et il prit Lucrezia dans ses bras. Sentant les bras de son frère autour d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots contre son torse, et Cesare la serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait envie de pleurer aussi, mais il se retenait. Pour elle. Tout cela l'avait bouleversée derrière sa façade inébranlable, il le savait, il la connaissait mieux que personne.

Leur décision de faire mourir Juan, toute la pression des derniers jours qu'ils ressentait à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisait, se disant silencieusement les mots interdits au sujet de ce meurtre, cela avait du peser sur son âme. Et elle avait douté de son soutien. Cesare murmura à l'oreille de Lucrezia d'une voix qui se brisa quelque peu :

- Ne doute plus jamais, mon âme. Plus jamais. Nous ferons toujours face ensemble.

Lucrezia hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, retrouvant enfin un peu de sérénité dans les bras de Cesare. Elle en avait besoin, besoin de le sentir près d'elle, et lui aussi. Ils était une équipe, bien souvent seuls contre tous. Cesare s'était battu contre Juan, il pouvait bien se battre contre leur père, leur mère, n'importe qui, il arriverait toujours à s'en sortir sans eux, d'une manière où d'une autre. Mais pas sans Lucrezia. Elle, jamais. Ce sera toujours eux contre le monde entier.

Ensemble, ils avaient choisis de tuer leur frère Juan, bien que Cesare ait agi seul. Ensemble aujourd'hui, ils avaient fait face à leur premier jugement, celui de leur père. Il y'en aurait d'autres, plus graves. Mais ils serait ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.


End file.
